Currently, there are a variety of different applications that provide functionalities to assist with decision making processes. For example, an application may be used for cataloging the pros and cons of a scenario. Another application may provide the functionality for conducting analyses of the strengths, weaknesses, opportunities, and threats that may be involved in a particular project.
All these applications use different data and store that data in different ways. These different applications are also typically not designed to share data. For example, an application may provide the functionality to build meeting agendas while another application may be used to prioritize the various meeting agendas. Although these two applications relate to the creation or analysis of meeting agendas, they cannot share data between each other because they are separate programs. As a result, the use of two different applications may, for example, result in the input (and storage) of redundant data.